Heir of Greatness
by MangaVampire
Summary: What if Harry had more to him then most knew what if he had found more in the chamber of secrets then just a basalisk and a raving madman. What if he discovered things about his ancestory that he would have preferred that others didn't know. Now a 5th year and everything is coming to light, how will his friends and family react. He is after all the heir to the most poweful wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Even though I wish I owned Harry Potter I do not because if I did Sirius and Dobby wouldn't have died!**

This year's summer was the longest yet, Harry still couldn't get the image of Cedric's body out of his head, and it haunted his nightmares and his day dreaming. While dealing with all this Harry was also subjected to his choirs, unlike previous years Harry didn't have the strength to fight or argue with the Dursley's this year, they no longer believed that Sirius Black his godfather was going to come after him if anything happened and telling them that Remus was a werewolf never worked because they never believed him. That was another thing that he would have to face when he went back to the wizarding world after the summer, no one believed him.

No one would believe that Voldermort was back, they were all to scared, all too frightened to even mention his name. Either with this on his horizon he couldn't wait to leave the Dursley's house.

Near the end of the summer he would be allowed to live with his godfather for a WEEK. He couldn't wait he missed his godfather so much he was the only legal family he had left and he couldn't see him because people were just so blind.

So until that time he would have to wait in his room, do as he was told and wait for his freedom.

As Harry stared at his bedroom ceiling thinking about all this, he would never have guessed that this year would be the year that his secret was revealed one he had been hiding since 2nd year, the secret, of the knowledge that he had learned in the chamber of secrets, the knowledge about his family and its ancestry.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another Monday morning at Privet Drive, but unlike others that Harry had to endure over the summer today was special. Harry was at the stove cooking the Dursley's breakfast of bacon, fried eggs and beans when a large handsome Hogwarts owl appeared through the window and landed on the breakfast table at number 4, so as usual uncle Vernon freaked out.

"What the Gods name is that bird doing here." He said angrily before turning on Harry, who had walked over to the owl and taken the letter from its beak. "I told you that I would not stand for any of your FREAKINESS IN MY HOUSE!"

Petunia, Harry's aunt was cowering in the corner of the room with her son Dudley behind her both of their eyes not leaving the letter it was as if they expected it to explode of something, but by the look of it, it wasn't a howler so they should be safe.

Uncle Vernon made a grab for the letter so that he could dispose of it in the fire so its freakiness couldn't contaminate his house. But Harry ducked out-of-the-way and ran to his room in leaps and bounds until he reached his small room and locked the door. He could still hear Uncle Vernon yelling his head off down stays, but he didn't care. Harry looked at the letter hoping above all else that this wasn't just his exam scores but a letter that he was getting out of this hell hole a few weeks early, he would not be able to stand another week of this torture. Uncle Vernon had been punishment happy over the summer taking any excuse to hammer the boy into unconsciousness, and then expect him to get on with his chores still half concussed. He knew that Madam Pomfrey would be asking a lot of questions when he finally got back to Hogwarts.

Harry slowly opened the letter and pulled the contents out there was three sheets of parchment. Harry's hopes had sunk when he unfolded the first one, it WAS his exam scores he had got the highest scores in Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, Herbology and Charms. He expected to get good grades in those since he had begun to get a lot of help in those subjects since the end of second years, after the Chamber of Secrets incident.

So he had gotten good grades in most of his classes this had lifted his spirits but he was still disappointed that he would probably be staying here for a while longer. He went to open the other bit of parchment, it only told him the classes that he was eligible for the upcoming year which was all of them. You put the two pieces of parchment to the side on his bedside table and picked up the third one. When he opened it he couldn't believe his luck, it was from Sirius saying that some of the order members would be coming for him early then was planned. He couldn't believe his luck, he read on, but hesitated when he saw when they would be picking him up. It was tonight. He had about 12 hours to pack up all his belongings, do all his chores while hopefully dodging Dudley and his gang and Uncle Vernon. Easy, right.

Wrong.

After packing up all his belonging he went down stairs to tell his aunt and uncle. It didn't go to well. Even before Harry could open his mouth Vernon had grabbed him had begun to clobber him.

"I thought I told you that you were not to contact any of those freakish friends of your or you would regret it." He shouted. His whole face was purple now and a few veins could be seen popping out on his forehead.

"I didn't, they sent it. It was a letter saying that I will be leaving earlier than planned." Harry said in a very small voice from his hunched over position on the carpet whilst he coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Yeah right. Why would they come earlier who would want to spend time with a freak like you boy." He shouted as he laughed in Harry's face. "Now get back to work boy. I want everything spotless and the garden needs a weeding." And with that he left for work.

Harry was aching all over; it was most likely that he had a broken rib or two, a broken nose and a lot of bruises and cuts of ranging sizes. So much for staying out of trouble. Now he had even more to do, since now he would have to hide all the abuse from Sirius and the Order members when they came to get him.

Harry got to work on all the chores that he was supposed to do, even with this he was surprisingly happy now that Vernon was gone and since 12 o'clock Petunia and Dudley had left to go shopping so he could get along with his chores in peace. Once he had done everything and had cooked the dinner he was sent up to his room by his aunt, she had recently become more afraid of him as if she could just tell bad things would happen around him – which they usually did- so she avoided him like the plague and by mummy's orders so did Dudley.

Now that Harry was up in his room he could finally start to treat his wounds he had acquired during the morning activities. He spent an hour doing this and then spent the rest of his time thinking about his friends. They hadn't contacted them all summer and it had pissed him of immensely. They hadn't even sent him a birthday card or anything, not that he wasn't use to his birthday not being a big thing but he had expected them to a least remember or like him enough to send a card. Maybe they thought that he was crazy, just like the Daily Prophet said, he wouldn't be surprised he didn't know how he would react if one of them had seen it instead of him. Actually he probably would have believed them; they were supposed to be best friends after all.

By the time 8 o'clock game round he had been thinking such depressing thoughts that you could almost smell it leaking from the room. However when he heard the bell ring downstairs all his thoughts were swept away and all he could think was SIRIUS. He bolted down the stairs and came upon the sight of his uncle Vernon being held at wand point by Tonks, her hair a wild red. _What in Merlin's name did that idiot say this time,_ Harry thought.

When he looked around he could see that it was Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad Eye that had come to collect him. He was partly happy to see his older friends again but also upset at not seeing Sirius with them. Remus saw this and knew straight away what was wrong, but decided to tease him, as any good Marauder would do.

"What, not happy to see us Harry." He said with a fake pout.

"Wwhat, n just um well you see." Harry began to flounder around trying not to offend anyone.

Remus just laughed at poor Harry as he tried to explain, so he decided to put him out of his misery.

"Don't worry I know that you are happy to see us, it's just you wish that Padfoot was here right. Don't worry you'll meet him at Head Quarters." Remus said softy as he could see that Harry was working himself into a fit.

"It's not nice to tease people Remus."Kingsley said from behind Mad Eye.

"Boy go get your stuff so we can leave this muggles house." Mad Eye snapped, he was getting tired of being around these annoying muggles.

Harry just nodded before running up the stairs to his room grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage, before closing his bedroom door for what he hoped would not be reopened for another year. When the group of wizards got outside they mounted their brooms and set off towards Grimmauld Place, with Hedwig flying close by.

**Please review I have just strted writing Fanfictions so I would like the comments and perhaps advice. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached Grimmauld Place they dismounted their brooms and walked quickly up the steps to the door. Harry was about to reach out towards the door handle when the door was flung open by the person on the other side, they grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Once he was released Harry noticed that it was his Godfather that had been waiting for him.

"Harry!" Sirius said as he brought him into another hug.

"Sirius, god I missed you." Harry said has he returned the hug.

Sirius released him once more so he could get a better look at Harry.

"Whoa, have you been eating. You look as thin as a twig and if I can notice it Molly definitely will, she will be stuffing until you burst by the end of the two weeks." He said laughing but it was obvious that he was also worried about Harry.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."Harry replied, he hoped that his lying skills were good enough to fool a 1st generation marauder.

"You're right but I can't help but worry. So how were the muggles treating you." He said as he led Harry into the kitchen.

When he opened the door Harry was blasted by the smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking, boy had he missed it and her Treacle Tart could rival even Hogwarts elves.

"Well they were," but before he could finish he was attacked by the mother hen.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you. Uh, look so thin. You need to eat more; I swear I should go down to those muggles and tell them to make sure you eat enough. I swear each time I see you you're getting skinner." She scolded

"Never mind I'll get enough meat on those bones before you leave. Now everyone is upstairs, you should probably go and say hi, they were all so happy to find out you would be coming a week earlier." Mrs Weasley continued before she whipped around and smacked Remus's hand away from the chocolate cake mix. "And you, you will get the cake once I'm done not a moment sooner."

Remus had the eyes of a kicked puppy, and Sirius just laughed.

"Now Molly, sitting that out there in front of Mooney is just torture, you should know that."

Harry quickly left the kitchen and ran upstairs before Sirius or any other adult could ask about what happened at the Dursley's.

When he got to the top of the stairs he was attacked by a mess of brown curls, he was just able to keep his balance. Once they had released him he realised that it was Hermione, she was grinning from ear to ear. Once she stepped aside he went to hug Ron, and proceeded doing the same with the twins.

"So guys how's things been, why didn't you send any letters." Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry, we wanted to but Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything about what was going on." Hermione said quickly, hoping not to upset her friend further.

"Dumbledore said that but why, I need to know what's going on when I'm away, I could help."

"Ah don't worry Harry," George started

"he must have a reason for doing this," Fred continued

"he is Dumbledore after all." They finished together.

"Yeah" Harry said quietly not completely convinced by that answer.

They all then went to the twin's room and played some exploding snaps until dinner was ready.

"CHILDREN GET DOWN HERE, DINNERS READY." The mother hen shouted from the dining room.

As usual Ron bolts it from the room towards the dining room knocking over anything that got in his way, be that a human, vase or animal and from the sound of a very disgruntled screech he had run over Crookshanks.

As they all walked down the stairs they could hear the order members arguing about something but once they all got in the room they immediately all looked at the new comers and sat down for tea. A thought went through Harry's head that maybe he could ask Ron what they were arguing about but from one look at Ron you could tell that he hadn't been listening since he was face down he his mothers legendary lasagna. The kids all sat down around the table, Harry taking a seat in between Sirius and Remus. An awkward silence had settled over the occupants of the room so to try to conquer it Sirius tried striking up a conversation with Harry.

"So Harry how was your summer with the muggles, boring I bet." Sirius said while elbowing him.

Harry froze. What could he say, he couldn't lie, he had already gotten away with one lie today he wouldn't chance another it would just be too risky but he had no other choice he couldn't tell them the truth.

"Oh they mainly just ignored me, to afraid to think about me just in case my murdering godfather turned up on their doorstep." He said, and trying to make his laugh convincing.

It had obviously worked as everyone else was laughing to.

"To right I would!" he said in between laughs.

Harry looked around the table as others took Sirius's lead and begun to talk to the others around the table as they ate. Harry caught the eye of Tonks, she was looking at his hand, he looked down and saw that one of his larger cuts was showing, he subtly took his hand from the table and placed it on his knee hoping that he didn't look to obvious. For the rest of the evening he was either talking to his uncles or listening to what others were talking about, with a break in between when the triple chocolate cake came out, you could see the drool slowly dripping from the mouths of the rooms two bottomless stomachs; Remus Lupin and Ronald Weasley.

By the end of dinner nearly everyone was tired but the order members were going to have a meeting so they told the teens to go to bed.

As if.

Once the order had settled down so had the teens, they were at the top of the stairs using Fred and Georges spying kit to listen in on the meeting.

"I wonder what this meeting will be about; they had seemed quite on edge at the beginning of dinner." Ron commented.

"I know it must be something important that they believe we're too young to know about as always." Harry said spitefully.

"Oh Harry just be quiet and listen." Hermione moaned.

"Yeah" the twins whispered in unison.

As everyone went quiet the meeting began.

"So Dumbledore what is happening, why the urgent meeting." Mrs Weasley said worriedly.

"Yes, sorry to have to worry you all but it's the school, it has been acting strange of recent and I think one of the death eaters may have gotten into the school." Dumbledore announced.

There was many gasped from the order members and some very scared looks from the eavesdroppers.

"That's not possible Dumbledore who would be stupid enough to sneak into Hogwarts." came the voice of the ever reasonable Kingsley.

"Yes however I can see no other logical explanation." Dumbledore said with a resigned tone.

CRASH!

All the teens looked to see that Ron had knocked over one of the tables near the upstairs landing they were on. They were all furious, but not for long as that anger turned to fear as they looked down to see all the order members looking at them and their listening device was still swinging precariously in front of the order. Before they could even try to defend themselves, Ron's mum shouted at them and took them all to bed while placing an alarm on their rooms to insure that they were not getting back out without her knowing, meaning no eavesdropping and no extra slice of chocolate cake for Ron.

Harry lied awake that night thinking about what could be causing Hogwarts to be in such distressed and then it donned on him and with this realisation came a deep-rooted fear of what would be awaiting him when he got back to Hogwarts.

**The founders and two other powerful figures will be in the next chapter, I hope you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Part 1

It was the middle of the night and Harry woke up with a start.

Another nightmare

Sweat pouring down his face as he remembered what his nightmare had been about this time. For once this summer it wasn't Cedric, it was his mum and dad on the day they died. He heard their screams and saw his mum die before him, then looking up into those crimson eyes, stained with the blood that was on his hands. He then had pointed his wand at Harry and that was when he had woken up.

Harry looked around the room as he orientated himself, he was in 12 Grimmauld place, sharing his room with Ron who when looked over was drooling on his pillow. Most likely he was thinking of food again. Harry grabbed his glasses from the dressing table and looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, it read _6:00_ meaning that some of the adults would be starting to wake up and that Harry actually got a decent night's sleep, he thought it must have been something to do with him being with his family again.

Harry quickly and quietly got dressed and crept down the stairs, avoiding the creaky steps, towards the kitchen where he could smell Mrs Weasley's cooking, bacon, toast, eggs and so much more which he would have gorged himself on if it wasn't to the fact that he would most likely spew it up later, because of his stomach not being able to eat too much after being starved.

He opened the door to find Mrs Weasley at the stove wearing an apron and hair that could possibly rival the Potter curse, Remus in the corner still in his pyjamas reading a book, Sirius half asleep with his face on the table and Tonks reading the Daily Profit at the opposite end of the kitchen table from Sirius.

When Harry walks in its Remus that first notices him, with his werewolf senses it was almost impossible to sneak up on the guy, almost. He looked up from his book, gave me a warm smile when he saw me.

"Aren't you up a bit early cub? Most teens sleep till noon don't they? Ron defiantly does." He said suppressing a laugh as he spotted Harry's hair, it was worse than usual. What Harry's hair looked like was the Potter equivalent of a bed head.

He got up from where he was and walked over to him to give Harry a good morning hug, hitting Sirius with his book on the way over. Sirius quickly snapped back to life and jumped out of his seat and went to give Harry a hug. He loved his pup and would be willing to give up his life for him but he would never tell Harry that as he wouldn't want anyone to do that for him, it was like he didn't know how important he was to everyone that loved him.

"Good morning pup; wow does your hair look a mess. What did you do last; get dragged through a bush backwards for an hour." he gave out a huge Sirius laugh at brought Harry back into another hug.

Once they had finished with the good mornings the group sat down and waited for breakfast. They talked about random things to tales about what the marauders did in their school days, prank after prank. Some of the pranks Harry would prefer were kept away from the twin's knowledge, for his own safety of course. Slowly the rest of the houses occupants filtered into the kitchen taking up their usual sets at the table. Once everyone was in the room Mrs Weasley dished out breakfast equally? Harry could have sworn he saw her put extra of everything on his plate. How he was going to finish it was mind-boggling for him. The usual table natter started up, the twins set off a few pranks, Tonks transformed into various animals and such and Hermione spilt her apple juice on the "Hogwarts a History" book, Harry and Ron cheered at this gaining two glares one from Hermione and one from Mrs Weasley and Ron almost got caught by Hermione around the head. This continued for about 15 minutes before Dumbledore arrived ready to inform them of what would be happening when it came for the kids to leave the next day.

"Moody, Remus, Kingsley and Tonks could you please accompany Molly and Arthur in taking the children to the train station. There will be ministry aurors and such there as well however I do believe that it would be in the children's best interest if some of the Order was there to escort them as well." Dumbledore asked in his grandfather voice as Fred had put it.

There was several yes' coming from the around the room from the people mentioned and a grunt from Moody which meant fine but I could be doing much more useful things with my time than looking after a bunch of kids. Dumbledore smiled at the Order members and was about to leave before he stopped at the doorway and turned to look at Remus and Sirius.

"Oh yes Remus, am I right in thinking that you have yet to inform your nephew about a certain matter pertaining you and Snuffles yet?" he said this with the twinkle in his eye slowly brightening.

"Oh yes, I forgot," Remus said with a smile turning round to face Harry, "I will be taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts again this year and my lovely faithful dog Snuffles will be joining me."

It took Harry only a couple of seconds to register what that sentence had meant, a smile broke across his face and lunged towards Remus and Sirius and brought them into a big hug. They stayed like that for several moments not caring when the people around them started to laugh. They finally pulled apart.

"That means we will have a brilliant DADA teacher again, one that won't try to wipe our minds or kill us." This brought a simultaneous YEAH! from the Hogwarts students present.

All the adults in the room laugh at the teen's antics, and following this laughter Dumbledore leaves.

The rest of the day Harry spent his time changing from playing games and chatting with his friends to listening to Sirius and Remus tell him stories of his parents. Harry eyes lit up every time he heard something that involved his parent's school years or just their lives in general. Harry also learnt a lot about the two marauders some thing he laughed at but others made him seethe in anger at the way some people had treated his family. At the end of the day they all went to bed early as they all knew how hectic tomorrow would be.

...

**Sorry that I didn't include anything about his ancestors but I have been busy and only able to write so much so this will be a two part chapter.**

**SORRY, but please do review :)**


End file.
